Ratchet and Clank:Up your Arsenal
Introduction I still remember the last gen games that I played when I was a kid. Sadly, all kids play these days are the newer game titles, grand theft auto, Mass Effect, Fallout, etc. These games are supposed to be rated Mature, but somehow, Younger kids have secretly gotten their hands on these games as well. I, meanwhile, have always preferred the older classic games that are on the PS2 like Mario, sonic, Godzilla, etc. Ah, these classic games really bring me back to a tine that was more peaceful and less violent. There was one game series that will always be my favorite on top of all the other ones. well, I can say that it’s not anymore after that strange event. I’ll give you a little background information on the series’ first. The series was called Ratchet and Clank and it was published by Insomniac games. As of this moment, they have made eight main games right now plus a number of side games. In the series, you mainly control a Lonbax named Ratchet while battling several different types of creatures. The creatures varied depending on which game you play. The levels in the series are called planets. I’m probably making you fall asleep so I’ll just trust you to Google the rest if you don’t know the series. I tried the first game when I was younger and immediately fall in love with it. I was immediately hooked by the plot and the scenery of the plaints. There was even a part where you got to pilot a giant robot and blow up enemies. Basically, it was amazing. In one month, I had beaten the first game completely and couldn't wait for the next release. So, when the news come that the second game had been released, I quickly begged my parents to drive down to the local game store to get it. They ended getting it for me; since they could see that I was happy playing the game. I quickly started playing the second one and in a month, I had beaten it as well. Unfortunately, I was now starting my first year of school so my parents didn't let me play any more video games. I was a bet depressed at first but I soon got over it. With no more Ratchet and Clank, I began to focus more on my studies. Now, why am I telling you all of this? Well, you see… Just recently, I finally graduated from high school and got my first real job. That was when I came across the series again. I saw that the sixth game had just been released. I suddenly got the urge to play the game again. Since I haven’t earned enough money yet, I couldn't afford to buy the game just yet. I had to play so I asked my friends if they had a copy of the game. Most of them laughed at me and said “who still plays these old games, be a men and beg your parents to get you grand theft auto.” I simply ignored them and kept trying. I asked my best friend if he had a copy of the series. To my relief, he said he had a bunch of games in his room and would search through them. The very next day, he came over to my house. When I opened the door he asked “is this the game you wanted?’ I looked down at what he was holding. Excitement flared though me as I saw the name. It was a copy of Ratchet and Clank: Up your Arsenal. I told him that this was the game. He then said goodbye and just ran off, which I found kind of odd. I quickly checked if my parents were in the house. Thankfully, they had gone out to hang out with friends and wouldn't be returning in quite a while. I took the game into my room and looked at the cover. The cover was pretty normal, with the giant Ratchet in the background and the red colored sky. When I opened it however, I noticed that someone had written evil on the disk. This slightly unnerved me but I simply shrugged it off as a prank by the last owner of the game. I wanted to start playing as soon as possible so I tried to start my PS2, since it was old, I didn't expect it to work or turn on but to my surprise, the PS2 turned on just fine. I just thought that my PS2 had a long life lasting battery. I sid the Ratchet and Clank disk in carefully. While it was loading I thought about how fun it would be to enjoy my favorite childhood game again. After launching the game, I was shown the intro you always see when you start the game. Ratchet and Clank were fixing their ship; Ratchet was under his ship with his wrench while Clank was excitedly jumping around. I pressed start and the main menu finally loaded. I couldn't help it; I was now jumping in excitement. Just for giggles, I watched the multiplayer guide that featured Captain Qwark. As usual, I fall over laughing and couldn't stop myself. That video was hilarious. Bored of everything else, I was eager to start playing again so I started a new game. The game said that I needed to plug in a memory card to save the game. I was confused for a second about what it was saying before I remembered that old consoles needed a card to save the game. The new consoles these days just saves your game right on the drive. I quickly went to search in my drawer for a usable memory card. Just when I was losing hope, I found one of my old cards at the bottom of all the junk. I ran back and plugged the card into the PS2 socket. Excitedly, I selected the first save file and the game finally started. I had no idea what I was about to get myself into. The first Planet:Veldin:part 1 The moment I pressed new game, the game showed me the intro. It started off pretty normal, with Ratchet and clank playing their version of chess in their home. Just as I remembered, Ratchet accused Clank of cheating before Clank states the rule of his piece to Ratchet again. He was furious. Clank then said that his favorite show was on again and then they both turn around to watch the TV. It started as usual, with Clank winning the lotto and the two ladies kissing Clank. But when it got to the part where Clank had to fight the robot ninjas, something seemed off. Clank was supposed to beat everyone and then exit the casino, where Ratchet would be waiting to serve him. What happened instead was that Clank just stood there without fighting back. The two ninjas eventually defeated clank and he just fall apart without a word. I thought it was kind of strange but I simply brushed it off as another prank by the previous owner. The episode ended immediately after that. It then simply skipped the scene where Ratchet tells Clank to switch the channel. I thought that these were just minor glitches in the game and the rest of the game would be completely normal. Oh, how wrong I was to continue. Next, it showed the news reporter reporting the attack on Veldin by the Tyhrranoids. However, the rangers that were shown during the custom were gone. The rest of it played normally enough, with the smaller Tyhrranoids sneaking up on the news reporter before the video cuts to black. The rest of the video played out normally. Ratchet shouted that he wanted to go back to Veldin to assist in the battle and to defend his home planet from total invasion. They quickly ran to their ship and Clank refuses to use the super duper hyper drive. This part always makes me laugh so hard. The intro custom finally ended with them flying away in their ship. I was brought to the loading screen that plays when you fly between planets. The loading portion simply consisted of three random flight scenes, with the last one always being the ship arriving at the planet. After the landing custom, I was greeted with the welcome message that you always see when you take control of Ratchet for the first time. Oddly, the rangers that were supposed to be fighting the Tyhrranoids were gone. I was surprised that in their place were more of the large mech like Tyhrranoids with laser beams. Unfortunately, I forgot how to control ratchet and accidentally jumped off the edge of the map. After I respawned, I pressed triangle to check my weapons wheel for the Shock Blaster that you start with, but surprisingly, it wasn't there and all the other selection icons were blank. That’s strange; I thought that you always start with the Shock Baster when you start a new game. Great, I was now stuck with the Wrench for the whole first planet since there wasn't a vender until the start of the second planet. Basically, getting though was going to be slightly more difficult since this level was quite long. I went into the missions screen to see if anything had changed there as well, but it was the usual mission statement so I decided to just proceed with the game. I quickly killed the first bunch of enemies and continued up the hill, killing more enemies up there as well before continuing on. I was then shown a custom of the rangers giving me a gun. That’s when I remembered that this was actually when you get the Shock Baster. How silly of me, I had totally forgotten about this scene. I was relieved that I now had a weapon to use instead of that horrible wrench. Anyway, nothing really happened from here until the Nitro Launcher custom besides killing more enemies and obtaining more bolts, so I’ll just skip the rest. By now I was breaking every bolt crate I came across so I could get a decent weapon once I got to the second planet. What was strange about the second scene? Well, the weird thing was that there wasn't one. The Nitro Launcher was on the ground as a pick up when I arrived. I walked up to it and Ratchet did the weapon pick up animation. It was then ready to use in my inventory. Strangely, the rangers here were missing as well. I destroyed the gunship and proceeded down the hole as normal. I arrived in the room with the mech Tyhrranoid on top of the tower. I noticed that for some reason, all the mech Tyhrranoid beam’s colors had changed from green to blood red. This actually frightened me a little and I paused the game to catch my thoughts. What was with the odd things that had been happening to me so far? Why had the intro played differently than last time? Where were the missing rangers that were supposed to help me fight? I suddenly had a feeling of dread that they had already been murdered, but by whom, or what? And most of all, why had the mech Tyhrranoid beam’s color changed from green to blood red? I thought about the word evil that was written on the disk and how it was all connected? Could red represent evil? It sure looked like it. While I was in deep thought another idea popped into my brain. What if the word was a warning by the previous owner that the game was evil? I decided to just keep playing until the end in case there was an answer somewhere there. I reached for my controller to unpause the game. I was halfway before I heard the sound of a car pulling into my driveway. Shoot, my parents were back and if they catch me playing on my PS2 I would be in huge trouble. I quickly saved the game in the first slot and shut off my PS2. Well, I have to go to bed for today. I’m pretty sure I would be in trouble if they also catch me on my laptop. Hopefully, I’ll find the answers to all my questions tomorrow. Goodbye, for now. The first planet:Veldin:part 2 Alright so, my parents went out tonight to hang out but I think it’s why more complex than that. Anyway, I thought I would play some more Ratchet and Clank and report my findings to you on my laptop. Sorry for the wait, I’m just waiting for my ps2 to boot up, as I mentioned last time, my ps2 has been though quite a lot of stress already. This game was really starting to creep me out but I had to find out the truth. Once the game loaded my save file I found that I was at the last checkpoint instead of where I had saved before. I just remembered something. When you load a save file in the game it sends you back to the previous checkpoint instead of on the spot like in the more modern games. Dam it. Oh well, a minor setback. I quickly fought my way down the hole once again. Just like before, the mech Tyhrranoid’s laser beams were a shade of red instead of the normal green. I moved forward to the area where the first dropship would hover above you and that’s exactly what happened. However, this time it dropped five mech Tyhrranoids. Their lasers were still red so I guessed that they would be like this for the entire game. Strange, I was certain that the first dropship only dropped two of them. I just have a bad memory I guess. It has been a while since I have played this game. I kept fighting more bad guys and getting more bolts. I was in the area close to the rangers dropship when I came across something very odd. On the wall to my right were words that looked like they were curved in by someone using wood. this is what it said: Turn Back Now, spelled exactly like that. I thought nothing of it and entered the dropship that would take me to the second part of Veldin. I was showed the dropship taking off into the sky and the game started to load. The next part was pretty normal. I jumped from the ship with the other rangers and the sky was full of bombs. A couple rangers got blown up but Ratchet was still in one pierce. After a couple of minutes I finally landed on the ground. I never should have let my guard down. This part was in waves. You had to fight them all off without dying or the whole second level would restart. I fought off the first two waves just fine but on the final wave something strange happened. When I destroyed the final gunship I thought that the level was over but that wasn’t the case. It cut to a custom in which I saw a big red dropship flying to my location. The music had suddenly changed into the boss title tone. This wasn't right, I hadn’t played the game for a while now but I was sure that there was no boss battle on the first planet. I swear that the first boss battle was at the end of the second planet. The red dropship hovered over Ratchet and dropped off the most scary looking mech Tyhrranoid I had ever seen. This wasn’t a normal Tyhrranoid for sure. I thought of just quitting the game right there but I decided to play on. The boss was blood red. It had four lasers instead of two and it could now groan. There was a boss heath bar at the bottom of the screen. On the left side was a icon that looked like a mech. It saw me and started firing it’s four lasers all at once while slowly walking toward me. The boss’ ai was the same as the other mech Tyhrranoids and because of that, this was a somewhat easy fight. At about half health he gained a new move where he would throw red spinning mines at me. The mines were a nuisance because they would follow you until they ether hit you, or you blowed them up with one hit using any weapon. I constantly ran around while throwing my wrench at him. I had no more bullets at this point. He couldn’t hit me due to his laser beam being so slow and I soon beat him. Strangely, he melted into a red puddle instead of the normal drying animation. As usual, when I went to the rangers dropship the doors were open, just like when you survive all the waves normally. I boarded and was given the five thousand bolt bonus. Yes, in case you didn’t know, you get a bolt bonus when you enter the dropship. A lot of people miss it because it’s only displayed on screen for two seconds before the custom loads in. Then the custom that plays before the second planet loaded normally. After that, I was sent back to my ship and it auto flew me to the second plant. I guessed that my parents would be back soon so I decided to call it a night. This time I left the ps2 running and only turned the tv off. I wasn’t going to make the same mistake again. Well, I guess it’s farewell for now. I’ll look for a chance to play next time and update you on the solution. Next time I will be playing on the second planet: Florana. Written by Skyrim90000 Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Gamepasta Category:Chapters